


" Изверг ли я или сам жертва?"

by KotePushin



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие начинается с последней встречи Аркадия Ивановича Свидригайлова и Дуни. Что бы могло быть, если бы Дуня чуть помедлила? Что бы могло произойти, если бы Свидригайлов пересек последнюю грань? Изменила бы что-то это последняя встреча и что сталось бы с остальными?
Relationships: Arkady Ivanovich Svidrigailov/Dunya Raskolnikova, Dunya Romanovna Raskolnikova, Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov - Relationship, the others - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> * (Ф. М. Достоевский. Преступление и наказание. Часть шестая.V.)  
> В прологе был использован почти полный фрагмент из самого произведения (Ф. М. Достоевский. Преступление и наказание. Часть шестая.V.). Фрагмент не может быть сокращен, так как именно он передает полную атмосферу и начало дальнейшей истории, которая развернется в фанфе.

«Что же касалось во всем этом сестры, то Раскольников оставался все-таки убежден наверно, что Свидригайлов не оставит ее в покое. Но слишком уж тяжело и невыносимо становилось обо всем этом думать и передумывать!  
По обыкновению своему, он, оставшись один, с двадцати шагов впал в глубокую задумчивость. Взойдя на мост, он остановился у перил и стал смотреть на воду. А между тем над ним стояла Авдотья Романовна.  
Он повстречался с нею при входе на мост, но прошел мимо, не рассмотрев ее. Дунечка еще никогда не встречала его таким на улице и была поражена до испуга. Она остановилась и не знала: окликнуть его или нет? Вдруг она заметила поспешно подходящего со стороны Сенной Свидригайлова.  
Но тот, казалось, приближался таинственно и осторожно. Он не взошел на мост, а остановился в стороне, на тротуаре, стараясь всеми силами, чтоб Раскольников не увидал его. Дуню он уже давно заметил и стал делать ей знаки. Ей показалось, что знаками своими он упрашивал ее не окликать брата и оставить его в покое, а звал ее к себе.  
Так Дуня и сделала. Она потихоньку обошла брата и приблизилась к Свидригайлову.  
— Пойдемте поскорее, — прошептал ей Свидригайлов. — Я не желаю, чтобы Родион Романыч знал о нашем свидании. Предупреждаю вас, что я с ним сидел тут недалеко, в трактире, где он отыскал меня сам, и насилу от него отвязался. Он знает почему-то о моем к вам письме и что-то подозревает. Уж, конечно, не вы ему открыли? А если не вы, так кто же?  
— Вот мы уже поворотили за угол, — перебила Дуня, — теперь нас брат не увидит. Объявляю вам, что я не пойду с вами дальше. Скажите мне всё здесь; всё это можно сказать и на улице.  
— Во-первых, этого никак нельзя сказать на улице; во-вторых, вы должны выслушать и Софью Семеновну; в-третьих, я покажу вам кое-какие документы… Ну да, наконец, если вы не согласитесь войти ко мне, то я отказываюсь от всяких разъяснений и тотчас же ухожу. При этом попрошу вас не забывать, что весьма любопытная тайна вашего возлюбленного братца находится совершенно в моих руках.  
Дуня остановилась в нерешительности и пронзающим взглядом смотрела на Свидригайлова.  
— Чего вы боитесь! — заметил тот спокойно, — город не деревня. И в деревне вреда сделали больше вы мне, чем я вам, а тут…  
— Софья Семеновна предупреждена?  
— Нет, я не говорил ей ни слова и даже не совсем уверен, дома ли она теперь? Впрочем, вероятно, дома. Она сегодня похоронила свою родственницу: не такой день, чтобы по гостям ходить. До времени я никому не хочу говорить об этом и даже раскаиваюсь отчасти, что вам сообщил. Тут малейшая неосторожность равняется уже доносу. Я живу вот тут, вот в этом доме, вот мы и подходим. Вот это дворник нашего дома; дворник очень хорошо меня знает; вот он кланяется; он видит, что я иду с дамой, и уж, конечно, успел заметить ваше лицо, а это вам пригодится, если вы очень боитесь и меня подозреваете. Извините, что я так грубо говорю. Сам я живу от жильцов. Софья Семеновна живет со мною стена об стену, тоже от жильцов. Весь этаж в жильцах. Чего же вам бояться, как ребенку? Или я уж так очень страшен?  
Лицо Свидригайлова искривилось в снисходительную улыбку; но ему было уже не до улыбки. Сердце его стукало, и дыхание спиралось в груди. Он нарочно говорил громче, чтобы скрыть свое возраставшее волнение; но Дуня не успела заметить этого особенного волнения; уж слишком раздражило ее замечание о том, что она боится его, как ребенок, и что он так для нее страшен.  
— Хоть я и знаю, что вы человек… без чести, но я вас нисколько не боюсь. Идите вперед, — сказала она, по-видимому спокойно, но лицо ее было очень бледно.  
Свидригайлов остановился у квартиры Сони.

— Позвольте справиться, дома ли. Нету. Неудача! Но я знаю, что она может прийти очень скоро. Если она вышла, то не иначе как к одной даме, по поводу своих сирот. У них мать умерла. Я тут также ввязался и распоряжался. Если Софья Семеновна не воротится через десять минут, то я пришлю ее к вам самое, если хотите, сегодня же; ну вот и мой нумер. Вот мои две комнаты. За дверью помещается моя хозяйка, госпожа Ресслих. Теперь взгляните сюда, я вам покажу мои главные документы: из моей спальни эта вот дверь ведет в совершенно пустые две комнаты, которые отдаются внаем. Вот они… на это вам нужно взглянуть несколько внимательнее…  
Свидригайлов занимал две меблированные, довольно просторные комнаты. Дунечка недоверчиво осматривалась, но ничего особенного не заметила ни в убранстве, ни в расположении комнат, хотя бы и можно было кой-что заметить, например, что квартира Свидригайлова приходилась как-то между двумя почти необитаемыми квартирами. Вход к нему был не прямо из коридора, а через две хозяйкины комнаты, почти пустые. Из спальни же Свидригайлов, отомкнув дверь, запертую на ключ, показал Дунечке тоже пустую, отдающуюся внаем квартиру. Дунечка остановилась было на пороге, не понимая, для чего ее приглашают смотреть, но Свидригайлов поспешил с разъяснением:  
— Вот, посмотрите сюда, в эту вторую большую комнату. Заметьте эту дверь, она заперта на ключ. Возле дверей стоит стул, всего один стул в обеих комнатах. Это я принес из своей квартиры, чтоб удобнее слушать. Вот там сейчас за дверью стоит стол Софьи Семеновны; там она сидела и разговаривала с Родионом Романычем. А я здесь подслушивал, сидя на стуле, два вечера сряду, оба раза часа по два, — и, уж конечно, мог узнать что-нибудь, как вы думаете?  
— Вы подслушивали?  
— Да, я подслушивал; теперь пойдемте ко мне; здесь и сесть негде.  
Он привел Авдотью Романовну обратно в свою первую комнату, служившую ему залой, и пригласил ее сесть на стул. Сам сел на другом конце стола, по крайней мере от нее на сажень, но, вероятно, в глазах его уже блистал тот же самый пламень, который так испугал когда-то Дунечку. Она вздрогнула и еще раз недоверчиво осмотрелась. Жест ее был невольный; ей, видимо, не хотелось выказывать недоверчивости. Но уединенное положение квартиры Свидригайлова наконец ее поразило. Ей хотелось спросить, дома ли по крайней мере его хозяйка, но она не спросила… из гордости. К тому же и другое, несоразмерно большее страдание, чем страх за себя, было в ее сердце. Она нестерпимо мучилась.  
— Вот ваше письмо, — начала она, положив его на стол. — Разве возможно то, что вы пишете? Вы намекаете на преступление, совершенное будто бы братом. Вы слишком ясно намекаете, вы не смеете теперь отговариваться. Знайте же, что я еще до вас слышала об этой глупой сказке и не верю ей ни в одном слове. Это гнусное и смешное подозрение. Я знаю историю и как и отчего она выдумалась. У вас не может быть никаких доказательств. Вы обещали доказать: говорите же! Но заранее знайте, что я вам не верю! Не верю!..  
Дунечка проговорила это скороговоркой, торопясь, и на мгновение краска бросилась ей в лицо.  
— Если бы вы не верили, то могло ли сбыться, чтобы вы рискнули прийти одна ко мне? Зачем же вы пришли? Из одного любопытства?

— Не мучьте меня, говорите, говорите!  
— Нечего и говорить, что вы храбрая девушка. Ей-богу, я думал, что вы попросите господина Разумихина сопровождать вас сюда. Но его ни с вами, ни кругом вас не было, я-таки смотрел: это отважно, хотели, значит, пощадить Родиона Романыча. Впрочем, в вас всё божественно… Что же касается до вашего брата, то что я вам скажу? Вы сейчас его видели сами. Каков?  
— Не на этом же одном вы основываете?  
— Нет, не на этом, а на его собственных словах. Вот сюда два вечера сряду он приходил к Софье Семеновне. Я вам показывал, где они сидели. Он сообщил ей полную свою исповедь. Он убийца. Он убил старуху чиновницу, процентщицу, у которой и сам закладывал вещи; убил тоже сестру ее, торговку, по имени Лизавету, нечаянно вошедшую во время убийства сестры. Убил он их обеих топором, который принес с собою. Он их убил, чтоб ограбить, и ограбил; взял деньги и кой-какие вещи… Он сам это всё передавал слово в слово Софье Семеновне, которая одна и знает секрет, но в убийстве не участвовала ни словом, ни делом, а, напротив, ужаснулась так же, как и вы теперь. Будьте покойны, она его не выдаст.  
— Этого быть не может! — бормотала Дунечка бледными, помертвевшими губами; она задыхалась, — быть не может, нет никакой, ни малейшей причины, никакого повода… Это ложь! Ложь!  
— Он ограбил, вот и вся причина. Он взял деньги и вещи. Правда, он, по собственному своему сознанию, не воспользовался ни деньгами, ни вещами, а снес их куда-то под камень, где они и теперь лежат. Но это потому, что он не посмел воспользоваться.  
— Да разве вероятно, чтоб он мог украсть, ограбить? Чтоб он мог об этом только помыслить? — вскричала Дуня и вскочила со стула. — Ведь вы его знаете, видели? Разве он может быть вором?  
Она точно умаливала Свидригайлова; она весь свой страх забыла.  
— Тут, Авдотья Романовна, тысячи и миллионы комбинаций и сортировок. Вор ворует, зато уж он про себя и знает, что он подлец; а вот я слышал про одного благородного человека, что почту разбил; так кто его знает, может, он и в самом деле думал, что порядочное дело сделал! Разумеется, я бы и сам не поверил, так же как и вы, если бы мне передали со стороны. Но своим собственным ушам я поверил. Он Софье Семеновне и причины все объяснял; но та и ушам своим сначала не поверила, да глазам наконец поверила, своим собственным глазам. Он ведь сам ей лично передавал.  
— Какие же… причины!  
— Дело длинное, Авдотья Романовна. Тут, как бы вам это выразить, своего рода теория, то же самое дело, по которому я нахожу, например, что единичное злодейство позволительно, если главная цель хороша. Единственное зло и сто добрых дел! Оно тоже, конечно, обидно для молодого человека с достоинствами и с самолюбием непомерным знать, что были бы, например, всего только тысячи три, и вся карьера, всё будущее в его жизненной цели формируется иначе, а между тем нет этих трех тысяч. Прибавьте к этому раздражение от голода, от тесной квартиры, от рубища, от яркого сознания красоты своего социального положения, а вместе с тем положения, сестры и матери. Пуще же всего тщеславие, гордость и тщеславие, а впрочем, бог его знает, может, и при хороших наклонностях… Я ведь его не виню, не думайте, пожалуйста; да и не мое дело. Тут была тоже одна собственная теорийка, — так себе теория, — по которой люди разделяются, видите ли, на материал и на особенных людей, то есть на таких людей, для которых, по их высокому положению, закон не писан, а напротив, которые сами сочиняют законы остальным людям, материялу-то, сору-то. Ничего, так себе теорийка; une théorie comme une autre. Наполеон его ужасно увлек, то есть, собственно, увлекло его то, что очень многие гениальные люди на единичное зло не смотрели, а шагали через, не задумываясь. Он, кажется, вообразил себе, что и он гениальный человек, — то есть был в том некоторое время уверен. Он очень страдал и теперь страдает от мысли, что теорию-то сочинить он умел, а перешагнуть-то, не задумываясь, и не в состоянии, стало быть человек не гениальный. Ну, а уж это для молодого человека с самолюбием и унизительно, в наш век-то особенно…  
— А угрызение совести? Вы отрицаете в нем, стало быть, всякое нравственное чувство? Да разве он таков?  
— Ах, Авдотья Романовна, теперь всё помутилось, то есть, впрочем, оно и никогда в порядке-то особенном не было. Русские люди вообще широкие люди, Авдотья Романовна, широкие, как их земля, и чрезвычайно склонны к фантастическому, к беспорядочному; но беда быть широким без особенной гениальности. А помните, как много мы в этом же роде и на эту же тему переговорили с вами вдвоем, сидя по вечерам на террасе в саду, каждый раз после ужина. Еще вы меня именно этой широкостью укоряли. Кто знает, может, в то же самое время и говорили, когда он здесь лежал да свое обдумывал. У нас в образованном обществе особенно священных преданий ведь нет, Авдотья Романовна: разве кто как-нибудь себе по книгам составит… али из летописей что-нибудь выведет. Но ведь это больше ученые и, знаете, в своем роде всё колпаки, так что даже и неприлично светскому человеку. Впрочем, мои мнения вообще вы знаете; я никого решительно не обвиняю. Сам я белоручка, этого и придерживаюсь. Да мы об этом уже не раз говорили. Я даже имел счастье интересовать вас моими суждениями… Вы очень бледны, Авдотья Романовна!  
— Я эту теорию его знаю. Я читала его статью в журнале о людях, которым всё разрешается… Мне приносил Разумихин…  
— Господин Разумихин? Статью вашего брата? В журнале? Есть такая статья? Не знал я. Вот, должно быть, любопытно-то! Но куда же вы, Авдотья Романовна?  
— Я хочу видеть Софью Семеновну, — проговорила слабым голосом Дунечка. — Куда к ней пройти? Она, может, и пришла; я непременно, сейчас хочу ее видеть. Пусть она…  
Авдотья Романовна не могла договорить; дыхание ее буквально пресеклось.  
— Софья Семеновна не воротится до ночи. Я так полагаю. Она должна была прийти очень скоро, если же нет, то уж очень поздно…  
— А, так ты лжешь! Я вижу… ты лгал… ты всё лгал!.. Я тебе не верю! Не верю! Не верю! — кричала Дунечка в настоящем исступлении, совершенно теряя голову.  
Почти в обмороке упала она на стул, который поспешил ей подставить Свидригайлов.  
— Авдотья Романовна, что с вами, очнитесь! Вот вода. Отпейте один глоток…  
Он брызнул на нее воды. Дунечка вздрогнула и очнулась.  
— Сильно подействовало! — бормотал про себя Свидригайлов, нахмурясь. — Авдотья Романовна, успокойтесь! Знайте, что у него есть друзья. Мы его спасем, выручим. Хотите, я увезу его за границу? У меня есть деньги; я в три дня достану билет. А насчет того, что он убил, то он еще наделает много добрых дел, так что всё это загладится; успокойтесь. Великим человеком еще может быть. Ну что с вами? Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Злой человек! Он еще насмехается. Пустите меня.  
— Куда вы? Да куда вы?  
— К нему. Где он? Вы знаете? Отчего эта дверь заперта? Мы сюда вошли в эту дверь, а теперь она заперта на ключ. Когда вы успели запереть ее на ключ?

— Нельзя же было кричать на все комнаты о том, что мы здесь говорили. Я вовсе не насмехаюсь; мне только говорить этим языком надоело. Ну куда вы такая пойдете? Или вы хотите предать его? Вы его доведете до бешенства, и он предаст себя сам. Знайте, что уж за ним следят, уже попали на след. Вы только его выдадите. Подождите: я видел его и говорил с ним сейчас; его еще можно спасти. Подождите, сядьте, обдумаем вместе. Я для того и звал вас, чтобы поговорить об этом наедине и хорошенько обдумать. Да сядьте же!  
— Каким образом вы можете его спасти? Разве его можно спасти?  
Дуня села. Свидригайлов сел подле нее.  
— Всё это от вас зависит, от вас, от вас одной, — начал он с сверкающими глазами, почти шепотом, сбиваясь и даже не выговаривая иных слов от волнения.  
Дуня в испуге отшатнулась от него дальше. Он тоже весь дрожал.  
— Вы… одно ваше слово, и он спасен! Я… я его спасу. У меня есть деньги и друзья. Я тотчас отправлю его, а сам возьму паспорт, два паспорта. Один его, другой мой. У меня друзья; у меня есть деловые люди… Хотите? Я возьму еще вам паспорт… вашей матери… зачем вам Разумихин? Я вас также люблю… Я вас бесконечно люблю. Дайте мне край вашего платья поцеловать, дайте! Дайте! Я не могу слышать, как оно шумит. Скажите мне: сделай то, и я сделаю! Я всё сделаю. Я невозможное сделаю. Чему вы веруете, тому и я буду веровать. Я всё, всё сделаю! Не смотрите, не смотрите на меня так! Знаете ли, что вы меня убиваете…  
Он начинал даже бредить. С ним что-то вдруг сделалось, точно ему в голову вдруг ударило. Дуня вскочила и бросилась к дверям.  
— Отворите! Отворите! — кричала она чрез дверь, призывая кого-нибудь и потрясая дверь руками. — Отворите же! Неужели нет никого?  
Свидригайлов встал и опомнился. Злобная и насмешливая улыбка медленно выдавливалась на дрожавших еще губах его.  
— Там никого нет дома, — проговорил он тихо и с расстановками, — хозяйка ушла, и напрасный труд так кричать: только себя волнуете понапрасну.  
— Где ключ? Отвори сейчас дверь, сейчас, низкий человек!  
— Я ключ потерял и не могу его отыскать.  
— А! Так это насилие! — вскричала Дуня, побледнела как смерть и бросилась в угол, где поскорей заслонилась столиком, случившимся под рукой. Она не кричала; но она впилась взглядом в своего мучителя и зорко следила за каждым его движением. Свидригайлов тоже не двигался с места и стоял против нее на другом конце комнаты. Он даже овладел собою, по крайней мере снаружи. Но лицо его было бледно по-прежнему. Насмешливая улыбка не покидала его.  
— Вы сказали сейчас «насилие», Авдотья Романовна. Если насилие, то сами можете рассудить, что я принял меры. Софьи Семеновны дома нет; до Капернаумовых очень далеко, пять запертых комнат. Наконец, я по крайней мере вдвое сильнее вас, и, кроме того, мне бояться нечего, потому что вам и потом нельзя жаловаться: ведь не захотите же вы предать в самом деле вашего брата? Да и не поверит вам никто: ну с какой стати девушка пошла одна к одинокому человеку на квартиру? Так что, если даже и братом пожертвуете, то и тут ничего не докажете: насилие очень трудно доказать, Авдотья Романовна.  
— Подлец! — прошептала Дуня в негодовании.  
— Как хотите, но заметьте, я говорил еще только в виде предположения. По моему же личному убеждению, вы совершенно правы: насилие — мерзость. Я говорил только к тому, что на совести вашей ровно ничего не останется, если бы даже… если бы даже вы и захотели спасти вашего брата добровольно, так, как я вам предлагаю. Вы просто, значит, подчинились обстоятельствам, ну силе, наконец, если уж без этого слова нельзя. Подумайте об этом; судьба вашего брата и вашей матери в ваших руках. Я же буду ваш раб… всю жизнь… я вот здесь буду ждать…  
Свидригайлов сел на диван, шагах в восьми от Дуни. Для нее уже не было ни малейшего сомнения в его непоколебимой решимости. К тому же она его знала…  
Вдруг она вынула из кармана револьвер, взвела курок и опустила руку с револьвером на столик. Свидригайлов вскочил с места.  
— Ага! Так вот как! — вскричал он в удивлении, но злобно усмехаясь, — ну, это совершенно изменяет ход дела! Вы мне чрезвычайно облегчаете дело сами, Авдотья Романовна! Да где это вы револьвер достали? Уж не господин ли Разумихин? Ба! Да револьвер-то мой! Старый знакомый! А я-то его тогда как искал!.. Наши деревенские уроки стрельбы, которые я имел честь вам давать, не пропали-таки даром.  
— Не твой револьвер, а Марфы Петровны, которую ты убил, злодей! У тебя ничего не было своего в ее доме. Я взяла его, как стала подозревать, на что ты способен. Смей шагнуть хоть один шаг, и клянусь, я убью тебя!  
Дуня была в исступлении. Револьвер она держала наготове.  
— Ну, а брат? Из любопытства спрашиваю, — спросил Свидригайлов, всё еще стоя на месте.  
— Доноси, если хочешь! Ни с места! Не сходи! Я выстрелю! Ты жену отравил, я знаю, ты сам убийца!..  
— А вы твердо уверены, что я Марфу Петровну отравил?  
— Ты! Ты мне сам намекал; ты мне говорил об яде… я знаю, ты за ним ездил… у тебя было готово… Это непременно ты… подлец!  
— Если бы даже это была и правда, так из-за тебя же… все-таки ты же была бы причиной.  
— Лжешь! Я тебя ненавидела всегда, всегда…  
— Эге, Авдотья Романовна! Видно, забыли, как в жару пропаганды уже склонялись и млели… Я по глазкам видел; помните, вечером-то, при луне-то, соловей-то еще свистал?  
— Лжешь! (бешенство засверкало в глазах Дуни) лжешь, клеветник!  
— Лгу? Ну, пожалуй, и лгу. Солгал. Женщинам про эти вещицы поминать не следует. (Он усмехнулся). Знаю, что выстрелишь, зверок хорошенький. Ну и стреляй!  
Дуня подняла револьвер и, мертво-бледная, с побелевшею, дрожавшею нижнею губкой, с сверкающими, как огонь, большими черными глазами, смотрела на него, решившись, измеряя и выжидая первого движения с его стороны. Никогда еще он не видал ее столь прекрасною. Огонь, сверкнувший из глаз ее в ту минуту, когда она поднимала револьвер, точно обжег его, и сердце его с болью сжалось. Он ступил шаг, и выстрел раздался. Пуля скользнула по его волосам и ударилась сзади в стену. Он остановился и тихо засмеялся:  
— Укусила оса! Прямо в голову метит… Что это? Кровь! — Он вынул платок, чтоб обтереть кровь, тоненькою струйкой стекавшую по его правому виску; вероятно, пуля чуть-чуть задела по коже черепа. Дуня опустила револьвер и смотрела на Свидригайлова не то что в страхе, а в каком-то диком недоумении. Она как бы сама уже не понимала, что такое она сделала и что это делается!  
— Ну что ж, промах! Стреляйте еще, я жду, — тихо проговорил Свидригайлов, всё еще усмехаясь, но как-то мрачно, — этак я вас схватить успею, прежде чем вы взведете курок!  
Дунечка вздрогнула, быстро взвела курок и опять подняла револьвер.  
— Оставьте меня! — проговорила она в отчаянии, — клянусь, я опять выстрелю… Я… убью!..  
— Ну что ж… в трех шагах и нельзя не убить. Ну, а не убьете… тогда… — Глаза его засверкали, и он ступил еще два шага.  
Дунечка выстрелила, осечка!

— Зарядили неаккуратно. Ничего! У вас там еще есть капсюль. Поправьте, я подожду.  
Он стоял пред нею в двух шагах, ждал и смотрел на нее с дикою решимостью, воспаленно-страстным, тяжелым взглядом. Дуня поняла, что он скорее умрет, чем отпустит ее. «И… и уж, конечно, она убьет его теперь, в двух шагах!..»  
Вдруг она отбросила револьвер.  
— Бросила! — с удивлением проговорил Свидригайлов и глубоко перевел дух. Что-то как бы разом отошло у него от сердца, и, может быть, не одна тягость смертного страха; да вряд ли он и ощущал его в эту минуту. Это было избавление от другого, более скорбного и мрачного чувства, которого бы он и сам не мог во всей силе определить.  
Он подошел к Дуне и тихо обнял ее рукой за талию. Она не сопротивлялась, но, вся трепеща как лист, смотрела на него умоляющими глазами. Он было хотел что-то сказать, но только губы его кривились, а выговорить он не мог.  
— Отпусти меня! — умоляя сказала Дуня. Свидригайлов вздрогнул: это ты было уже как-то не так проговорено, как давешнее.  
— Так не любишь? — тихо спросил он.  
Дуня отрицательно повела головой.  
— И… не можешь?.. Никогда? — с отчаянием прошептал он.  
— Никогда! — прошептала Дуня.  
Прошло мгновение ужасной, немой борьбы в душе Свидригайлова. Невыразимым взглядом глядел он на нее. Вдруг он отнял руку, отвернулся, быстро отошел к окну и стал пред ним.  
Прошло еще мгновение.  
— Вот ключ! (Он вынул его из левого кармана пальто и положил сзади себя на стол, не глядя и не оборачиваясь к Дуне). Берите; уходите скорей!..  
Он упорно смотрел в окно.»*

Дуня почему-то медлила. Ключ лежал на столе и сейчас напоминал ей что-то совершенно странное, нет, не то средство при помощи кое она могла бы сейчас же спастись и убежать от этого страшного и страстного человека… Нет… Было что-то в этом ключе эдакое, чего она сама объяснить не могла. Застыв и уставившись на это металлически предмет, будто околдованная чем-то, она не могла двинуться с места.  
Неожиданно, позади себя, Дунечка услышала прерывистое тяжелое дыхание.  
Она резко обернулась, предварительно схватив этот злосчастный ключ, но в это же мгновение ее глаза расширились от ужаса.  
Свидригайлов стоял прямо перед ней, а его глаза, наполненные диким, до краев, огнем, неотрывно смотрели на нее. Он сделал шаг навстречу… Этот роковой шаг… Этот единственный шаг…


	2. Глава первая.

В доме по-прежнему никого не было. И даже в соседних комнатах, где жил Свидригайлов, за той самой дверью, где жила Софья Семеновна, так никто и не появился.

Дуня, застывшая подобно соляному столбу онемела от страха, распахнув свои глаза навстречу тому ужасу, который в следующие мгновения окончательно изменит ее жизнь, жизнь ее брата, матери, Разумихина, да и всего мирного, как ей казалось, но нелегкого течения вещей.  
Свидригайлов стоял прямо перед ней, постепенно надвигаясь своей мощной фигурой будто гора. Его пронзительные пылающие глаза завораживали и в тоже самое время красноречиво говорили о намерениях грязных, низменных и сладострастных, ничем не отличавшихся от намерений людей бесчестных, для которых закон не писан и тех, кому многое дозволяется, а если кто и посмеет их по рукам ударить, то всегда находился какой-нибудь взяточник или могущественный знакомец, да и мало еще каких других, кто был готов прийти на помощь всякому мерзавцу, исходя из выгоды личной и как говорили, долга и положения в обществе.  
Вот и сейчас несчастная Дуня была на самом краю той прорости, той непростительной злой ловушки, куда ее заманил этот опасный человек.

Еще шаг… Тот последний роковой шаг, который перечеркнул все…

Его руки, сильные, нетерпеливые, хватающие ее трепещущее тепло… Его губы — горячие и требовательные… Поцелуй… Жадный, властный, но вместе с этим будто отчаянный, ищущий спасения…  
Дуня так и не смогла закричать, не смогла найти достаточно сил, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя Свидригайлова. Да и вряд ли бы у Дуни хватило сил, чтобы вырваться из рук опытного развратника…

— Мое спасение… Жизнь моя… Полюби меня… Прошу лишь это… Спаси меня… Спаси…- слышалось сквозь нескончаемые поцелуи, сквозь треск рвущегося ворота платья. Эти сильные руки, блуждающие по ее телу, сжимающие с нечеловеческой силой ее хрупкое тело, будто хватающиеся за нее как за спасительную соломинку.

И действительно, сейчас этот одержимый своей страстью мужчина, не просто брал то, чего так долго ждал, чего хотел так мучительно, Свидригайлов, презрев все законы существования человеческого, опустившись на самое дно животного, будто перерождался… С каждым неистовым движением, с каждым вырванным силой поцелуем, с каждым всхлипом и вздохом несчастной терзаемой Дуни, Свидригайлов словно набирался сил.

Подобно вампиру или иному другому созданию, но теперь мрачному и злому, он словно пил ее силы и жизненные соки, найдя спасение для самого себя лишь в подобном способе.  
Бедняжка, онемевшая от ужаса, сопротивлявшаяся по-началу, теперь обмякла с жестоких объятиях. Дума будто провалилась в какой-то туман, перед глазами все плыло и сама она ничего не чувствовала, даже тех жестких досок на полу, куда повалили ее Свидригайлов. Только резкую пронзительную боль, которая пронзила все ее тело, полоснув по душе и сердцу, а потом опять эта мгла и туман, сквозь который как-будто где-от в дали был слышен его голос.

— Прости меня — шептал Свидригайлов, не отрываясь ни на минуту от своей желанной добычи. — Ты должна понять меня… Ты мое спасение… Разве принадлежать Лужину было бы справедливо…? Если тебе было все равно за кого… Будь со мной! Разве так оно должно было быть? Когда я гибну… Пощади меня… Спаси… Я все для тебя сделаю… Я спасу его… Только спаси меня…

В этом воспаленном бреду и угаре нахлынувшей страсти он больше ничего не слышал и не замечал, полностью поддавшись своим желанию, этому жгучему вожделению и неутолимому голоду не столько плоти, сколько души, требовавшей всего, а главное наверняка ее… Да, только ее и принимавшей ее как единственное спасение для самого себя.

***

Когда все закончилось, Свидригайлов отстранился и сел неподалеку от Дуни, которая по-прежнему лежала на полу с платье с разорванным воротом, обнажившим ее нежную грудь, и задранным подолом ее длинных нижних юбок. Капельки крови, сочившиеся на эти доски, стекавшие с ног несчастной, заставили Свидригайлова очнуться. Он впился взглядом в эти красные тонкие линии. Что же он наделал? Пожалуй, преступление это, которое он только что свершил, было куда хуже, что убийство старухи-процентщицы Раскольниковым. Если бы сам Свидригайлов мог сравнивать и вообще соизмерять тяжесть своей вины. Но кто ему был судья? Кто теперь мог воздать ему тот наказание…? Да и сам он наказал себя подобным спасением.

Но теперь, Свидригайлов чувствовал все иначе. Словно и впрямь воспрянув духом и силами.  
Дуня же продолжала лежать не шелохнувшись и не мигая всматриваться куда-то в потолок, слезы, которыми она прежде захлебывалась, моля о пощаде своего мучителя — высохли.  
Неожиданно раздался шум открывающейся двери за соседней стенкой. Как раз в той другой соседней комнате, где жила Сонечка Мармеладова.

— Должно быть это Софья Семеновна вернулась — проговорил Свидригайлов, придя в всея после страшной сцены, оправляя на себе одежду. Его жилет был наполовину расстегнут и теперь Аркадий Иванович судорожно застегивал на нем пуговицы. — Авдотья Романовна, теперь бы хорошо привести себя в порядок. Я помогу…

Но Дуня продолжала лежать не шелохнувшись, медленно переведя взгляд на лежащий неподалеку пистолет, который она бросила еще до этого. Свидригайлов уловил этот отчаивавшийся и совершенно отрешенный взгляд таких дорогих ему темных глаз. Мигом он поднялся и поднял роковое орудие, а после засунул его в карман брюк, прежде разрядив окончательно.  
— Ни к чему теперь вам это игрушка. — сказала Аркадий Иванович, поспешно помогая Дунечке подняться на ноги и оправляя ее юбку. — Ни вам, ни мне. Я сейчас же позову Софью Семеновну и вы сами увидите… Я…Я не лгал. Я могу спасти вашего брата… Как вы толко что спасли меня… Я люблю вас и хоть сегодня готов жениться, если и вы мне это позволите… А вы не можете теперь этого не позволить… Я все для вас сделаю… Клянусь…  
— Не надо… — перебил его слабый голос Дуни. — Мне уж теперь все равно будет, что со мной станется… Только, если это правда, что Родя… Что Родион убил… Нет! Он не мог! Не мог…

Слезы хлынули из глаз несчастной Дуни, тогда как Свидригайлов уже успел усадить ее на кушетку и что-то продолжать говорить, вытерая ее струящиеся слезы своим шелковым платком.

В этот момент в дверь постучали. Это был Соня. Она только что вернулась и слышала странный шум, так как соседом ее был Аркадий Иванович, живший в абсолютном одиночества, Соня насторожилась и решила справиться, все ли в порядке.

— Кто там? — спросил Свидригайлов, продолжая поспешно проводить в порядок одежду свою и растрепанный ворот платья Дунечки.

— Аркадий Иванович, это Соня, Соня Мармеладова, ваша соседка по комнатам — ответила она, насторожившись еще больше, так как ей удалось отчетливо расслышать тихий плач и всхлипы.

— Это Софья Семеновна, как раз… Да, вы и вами теперь убедитесь в моей правоте — продолжал Свидригайлов, обращаясь к Дуне. — Только прошу, прошу вас ничего не говорите о том, что сейчас произошло между нами. Это может очень навредить вашему брату и уж тогда я не в силах будут его спасти. И он тоже не должен… Вы ведь благородно и отчаянно его защищали… ВЫ ни в чем не виноваты… Это Я…Я…Но да теперь не до этого вовсе… Сейчас я позову Софью Семеновну к вам и она сама вам все подтвердит.

Свидригайлов поднялся и поспешно пошел к двери, мигом схватив до этого тот самый ключ со стола.

Дуня отчетливо понимала, что приключившийся позор и та цена за возможное спасения будут напрасны, подай она хотя бы малейшую слабость или вид страдальческий и жалкий. «Родя…» — пронеслось у нее в голове. Теперь все ее мысли и даже дрожащие руки, она смогла подчинить лишь этому.

-…Вот и мы как раз говорили об этом, только Авдотье Романовне плохо стало — Дуня услышала как Свидригайлов запустил Соню в комнаты и как он поясняет ей зачем он и Дуня оказались здесь наедине. — Прошу, проходите к ней, Софья Семеновна, ведь вы сами слышали. Вот, Авдотья Романовна, вы теперь можете убедиться в правоте моих слови и что я не лгал вам.

Странная картина предстала пред глазами Сони: Дуня, с заплаканным личиком, дрожащими руками и было что-то еще, что Соня силилась понять и разглядеть за теми обычными любезными словами с которыми Авдотья Романовна к ней обратилась, расспрашивая про Раскольникова. Голос ее заметно дрожал и сбивался то и дело. А каждое приближение Свидригайлова будто заставляло девушку сжиматься от неведомой беды.

Поведав Дуне о тайном их разговоре с Родионом, Соня заметила и разорванный ворот платья, который Дуня поспешно застегнула, но ее волнение и вновь нахлынувшие слезы давали понять, что случилось что-то еще.

Тем временем Свидригайлов продолжал расхаживать рядом, стараясь не мешать их разговору, но и не покидая комнаты. Дослушав рассказ Сони до конца, Дуня с трудом поднялась.  
Сердце бешено колотилось, тело отвечало болью на каждое движение, но ни одна боль физическая не могла сравниться с теми страданиями, что причиняли слова Сони о родном брате Дуни. Это было страшно и неотвратимой правдой.

Слова Сони жгли ее каленым железом, а речи Аркадия Ивановича будто приговор палача все окончательно расставили на свои места. В глазах у нее помутилось, сердце было готов вырваться из груди. В висках застучало. Стало неимоверно тошно, душно, нестерпимо, а желание вырваться и убежать нарастало все сильнее, но только мысль единая — о брате — не давала ей этого сбежать прямой сейчас.

— Говорил же я вам, не лгал отнюдь. — Свидригайлов повернулся к Дуне и Соне, сидевшим на кушетке и напоминавшим сейчас двух маленьких птичек, жавшихся под протекающей крышей холодной осенней порой, спасавшихся от хищника. — Родион Романович должно быть и сам уже наказал себя… Стоит ли еще… Хотел бы я вернуться к нашему разговору и вот здесь прямо перед Софьей Семеновной вам предложить помощь…

Но не успел он договорить, как Дуня, сидевшая до этого тихо и пытавшаяся сохранить остатки мужества, повалилась на бок и потеряла сознание.

— Авдотья Романовна! — воскликнула Соня, тут же опускаясь рядом на колени и подкладывая свой шерстяной платок под голову Дуне. — Очнитесь! Что с вами?!

— Пожалуй, Авдотье Романовне необходимо вернуться домой. — сказал Свидригайлов, укладывая Дуню, потерявшую сознание, на кушетку. После, он подошел к графину с водой и смочил платок, а потом передал его Соне. — Побегу за извозчиком и сам отвезу ее домой, не беспокойтесь, Софья Семеновна. То, что она теперь здесь услышала, поразит любого даже сильно любящее сердце, а оно, как нам известно, у Авдотьи Романовны очень чувствительное, особенно, относительно братца ее. Немудрено, что ей плохо сделалось.

— Бегите, конечно, я побуду с ней. — кивнула Соня, мельком заметив наспех застегнутый жилет Свидригайлова, а несколько верхних маленьких пуговиц он так и не успел застегнуть.

Как только Аркадий Иванович скрылся из виду, Соня наклонилась к Дуне, осторожно прикасаясь к ее лицу влажным платком. Взгляд Сони упал на несколько проступивших отметин… В ее голове тот же промелькнула страшная мысль. Что же на самом деле произошло между Дуней и Свидригайловым? Почему он запирал двери? Отчего… О, боже…!

Сонечка аккуратно расстегнула порванный ворот платья Дуни. Эти отметины, что остались на нежной коже от страшных, страстных, диких поцелуев красноречиво говорили о куда большем, чем о просто разговоре. Соня как никто другой знала как могут обращаться мужчины с беззащитной девушкой… Эти кровоподтеки, которые проступали все отчетливее были ей знакомы. Как же? Неужели!

Но тут ее догадки была прерваны. Свидригайлов порывистыми шагами зашел в комнату и подхватил Дуню на руки.

— Нас ждет повозка. Я сам отвезу Авдотью Романовну домой. — говорил он, вручая Соне ключ от своих комнат. А сам — подхватил на руки свою желанную ношу. — Там, в домашней обстановке, ей наверняка станет немного лучше. Я позабочусь о ней, Софья Семеновна, можете быть спокойны., а пока я ключ вам свой от комнат оставлю, я вам доверяю, вы приглядите, сделайте милость, а уж к вечеру я точно вернусь и если вы никуда к тому времени не уйдете, у меня к вам будет разговор. Это насчет Родиона.

Удивленная и остолбеневшая Соня лишь слегка кивнула и сжала в руках ключ, который ей дал Свидригайлов. Сомнения в том, что с Дуней случилась непоправимая беда и в том, что теперь Аркадий Иванович старался все загладить, все ясней вырисовывали страшную картину в мозгу Сони Мармеладовой.

Между тем, Свидригайлов спустился вниз к повозке вместе с Дуней на руках и приказал кучеру помочь ему, а потом коляска тронулась и отправилась прочь от проклятого места, где только что свершилось еще одно преступление.


End file.
